


5 Times Barley is handsy and the 1 Time he isn't

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: 5 Times, And the 1 Time, Barley is a handsy boi, M/M, Mutual Pining, They love each other, the names at the end are of my friends, things are spicy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barley keeps touching Ian in so many ways and in so many places that Ian wonders..
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	5 Times Barley is handsy and the 1 Time he isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for the lovely anon who requested this fic! Enjoy!

1\. 

Ian hummed softly as he went into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich, smiling as he relaxed against the counter to eat it. Barley had wandered out of his room and his gaze zeroed in on the sandwich Ian was holding. 

"You didn't make me one?" He asked and Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Make your own, Barley, I don't want to-" 

"Wrestle you for it!" Barley grabbed him, causing Ian to drop it on the counter. "Barley!" He shrieked, unable to escape as Barley took him to the living room, where Barley let go so they could wrestle. Ian was not in the mood, but there was only one way to keep his sandwich. Especially since he used the last of the peanut butter. He couldn't run because Barley was fast. 

"All right, on three." Barley got in a stance and Ian got in a stance. If he could pin Barley down, he could win this. He wanted to keep his sandwich because he only took three bites out of it. 

"One, two, three!" And they both went at each other. Ian was determined to win, but Barley was also determined. After a bit of wrestling, Barley finally had the upper hand. He straddled Ian's waist, arms pinned above his head. Ian struggled, panting softly.

"No fair." He huffed as Barley stayed there. "Well, I won. But I wanted to wrestle because why not?" Barley grinned, caressing his face. Ian was taken aback by the gesture but Barley was off of him before he could think about it too much. 

"I needed to go to the store anyway." 

2.

Ian was studying spells from the Quests of Yore book when Barley knocked on the door. Ian grinned as he got up and opened it. "Ian! There's a movie I want to take you to see!"

Ian smiled as he noticed Barley's cosplayer gear. "Oh, what movie are we going to see?"

"It's a movie based on the game!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Like, they read the book and made an adaption of it and put characters in the movie! It's Quests of Yore: The Movie! Here, I have a costume for you!" Barley held out a wizard costume and Ian looked at it with wonder.

"Wow.. It looks really nice." Ian said, running his fingers over the fabric of his cape. 

"Yeah, Mom helped me make it." Barley admitted, rubbing his neck. "I like it." Ian declared, shutting the door so he could put it on. Barley laughed at Ian's enthusiasm.

"Yessss! Let's go!"

~

Upon arriving at the theater, Ian was holding his staff as they got out. There was a long line of people, all decked out in costumes. Ian smiled as he and Barley walked into the crowd, finding their places at the end of the line. Soon, Barley was having an animated talk with some of the other cosplayers in line.

Ian was about to back away from the conversation, but then, Barley grabbed him and wrapped his arm around his waist, presenting his younger brother to the others, declaring him to be a real wizard.

The others were looking at him in awe. But one further down the line shouted him to prove it. Ian felt a cold shiver run down his body in panic, but Barley kept a tight grip on his waist. "Don't hold back." He whispered in his ear and that was the encouragement Ian needed.

"Aloft Elevar!" He exclaimed, bringing the elf that called him out way up in the air. The crowd laughed as Ian set him back down, and Ian didn't feel too bad. Barley was laughing and hoisting him on top of his shoulders, still proclaiming Ian to be the grandest wizard of all.

Once the excitement died down, Ian smiled as Barley kept his hand on his waist, keeping his brother right beside him.

~

Ian later ran into the elf that called him out after the movie ended. Ian kept apologizing profusely, but the elf, his name was Arthur, told Ian that he was sorry for provoking him.

They were actually getting along when Barley came up, saying loudly that it was time to go home, before wrapping his arm around his waist once more. The two hastily exchanged goodbyes when Ian fumed at his brother.

"Barley, I was just talking to him."

"Well, Mom said she wants us to come home right now." Ian rolled his eyes but allowed Barley to lead him to Guinevere the Second. He did like the feeling of Barley's hand on his waist..

3.

After a long day, Ian just wanted to relax. He had just laid down when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and said "Come in."

Barley came through the door with a grin, sitting on the bed next to Ian. "Hey Ian! Guess what?" "Hm?" "It's time for wizard training!"

"Barley, it's been a long day. Can we skip this one?" Barley mocked a hurt look, clutching his heart.

"But Ian! Mom isn't home so we can finally practice! She always gets on us for being too loud." Ian continued laying there, hoping Barley would go away.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this easily." Barley said, swinging Ian over his shoulder in one swift move." Ian squeaked, grabbing his staff on the way out. It didn't look like he could get out of this easily.

~

"Bridgrigar Invisia!" Ian exclaimed as he walked up, mimicking steps as his bridge worked. He continued walking before stopping a bit above Barley's height. "Now you said a Trust Fall?"

"You trust me!" Barley said, smiling as he held his arms out. 

"Of course I do, but this seems a little insane!"

Barley grinned. "That's what I'm here for! Now come on! I got you!" Ian sighed, clutching the staff. He vaguely wondered why Barley was so adamant on catching him when he fell, gasping.

Barley caught him easily, grinning as Ian opened his eyes. "See? I told you so!" Ian was giggling, giddy at the feeling that Barley caught him safely. Barley nuzzled his face into his neck, dropping a light kiss just below his ear. Ian shivered at the touch and was about to ask when Barley dropped him.

"Oops."

4.

Barley usually had a way of being affectionate with his family. Scratch that, he always had a way of being affectionate. The time he spent with his brother was always the best. He smiled as he brushed against Ian's shoulder gently while they stood side by side washing dishes. Ian froze for a moment before returning the gesture. 

They resumed washing dishes, but now, Barley had a way of being affectionate with Ian in front of their mother. Whenever he passed by Ian, he either brushed his shoulder against his, or patted his shoulder fondly. Ian was getting very receptive to all these touches and looked forward to each one. 

Now they usually walked side by side in public, occasionally bumping shoulders. Barley liked doing this a lot. 

~

Because of this, when Ian inevitably ran into Arthur at the mall, Barley tensed slightly. He brushed against his shoulder and Ian didn't return the gesture. Barley huffed slightly. Ian was so engrossed in their conversation that he hadn't noticed. 

As Barley walked away to check out his favorite store, Fantasy Hot Topic, he always knew Ian's happiness came before his. If Ian wanted to be with someone other than himself, he could be happy for him. 

But then, there was a hesitant brush against his shoulder. Ian stood beside him as Barley looked at the merch for Quests of Yore. "Arthur said he was busy today. Besides, I came here to hang out with you." Barley smiled, wrapping an arm around Ian. 

"Thanks, Ian." Ian was confused, but simply nodded. They admired the beautiful figurines together. 

5.

It was another movie night again! Except this time, it was in the comfort of their home. Barley and Ian had spent all day preparing for the movie: buying snacks at the store, raiding another store for energy drinks because it was cheaper there, and heading home to set up the living room. 

They made a pillow fort and had sheets draped over it. Ian grinned at it proudly. "It's done. Barley, are you ready?" 

"Born ready!" Barley exclaimed, smiling as they crawled in together. All their snacks were in there, along with bean bag chairs. They each took one, opened the energy drinks and clinked them together.

"Cheers."

~

Ian wasn't sure when, but at some point during the movie, Barley had wrapped his arm around Ian. Ian was comfortable and didn't complain. He especially didn't complain when Barley started rubbing his back gently.

He hummed as he leaned against Barley, cuddling happily beside him. Barley was smiling eagerly as he continued cuddling against Ian happily. They weren't really paying attention to the movie at this point, just focused on holding each other.

"This is nice." Ian muttered against Barley's shoulder, having moved comfortably to sit on his lap. Barley smiled as he held Ian, smoothing his hand down his back.

"Yes, this is."

Ian leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling sleepily at Barley.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Barley whispered back, smiling as he kissed the space under his ear. Ian shivered and tilted his neck back for better access. Barley hummed as he peppered kisses down his neck, tugging lightly at his collar for better access to his shoulder.

Ian moaned softly, which went straight to Barley's cock.

"A Ah.. Please continue.." Ian murmered, and Barley grinned as he kissed him while reaching lower, touching him through his jeans.

It was a fun movie night, indeed.

~ and the one time Barley wasn't handsy

Barley was downstairs with his friends, doing a Quests of Yore campaign. Ian was upstairs, a bit horny thinking about last night. He was looking through his own Quests of Yore book when something caught his eye. A page he hadn't noticed before. One that Barley never seemed to mention.

"Invisible spell. Want to be able to pleasure your lover without anyone noticing?" Ian smirked.

This could make up for the time Barley started touching him in the van in the middle of a traffic jam, when literally anyone could've turned their heads to see him. This is the perfect spell. 

~

"Sorry, but you have landed in the belly of a gelatinous cube!" Barley exclaimed, looking at his friends. 

"No! I knew I should've taken the Path of Peril!" Cole cried out in despair. The group laughed and that's when Barley felt hands on his back, gently massaging him. He glanced back to see if it was Ian, but no one was there. 

Confused he turned back to the group, who were now accusing Cole of dying a foolish death. Agent Cheeki was especially teasing them.

Again, the hands returned to his face, stroking his ears affectionately. Barley's eyes fluttered shut, biting his lip back to keep from moaning. Suddenly, there was Ian's tongue, licking eagerly in his ear and he squeaked. The group turned to him and he managed a laugh. 

When they were distracted again, he tried nudging Ian away. "Ian, please, I'm busy."

"Why don't you play with me instead?" Ian whispered hotly in his ear. Barley shivered at the words and turned to the others, hurriedly announcing that the game would be over for now. 

The group was disappointed, but gathered their things and left. He could still hear another friend, Cal, telling them statistically they knew the Path of Peril was the most obvious choice. And then Lou exclaimed that Cole could be revived with a spell and another set of arguments broke out. 

Barley sighed and glanced back to his brother, who now reappeared and was smiling cheekily at him. 

"Well, want to play now?" Barley couldn't resist and pulled Ian in his lap, smiling. 

"You owe my friends an apology for interrupting their campaign." 

"You should be careful of Chelsey. She's the double agent. She's planning on taking Agent Tendies and Walter down." Ian said mischievously and Barley gasped. 

"Now, kiss me." Ian demanded. Barley laughed and kissed Ian. He loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! BTW, the names of Barley's friends are my friends in real life, haha.


End file.
